A snow-making machine for making artificial snow by atomizing water is known comprising a ductlike housing mounted on a supporting frame, in which a blower is positioned and at whose downstream end a plurality of nozzles or orifices for atomizing water or a water-air-mixture are located.
This snow-making machine produces artificial snow by displacing cold air at a temperature of 0.degree. C. or less by the blower through the ductlike housing. Water and/or a water-air-mixture is atomized in the ductlike housing through nozzles or orifices located in the downstream end of the ductlike housing. Artificial snow is produced by the cooling effect upon the water droplets.
This known apparatus, however, is not satisfactory because it emits a very loud sound or noise from operation of the blower and the air flow through it. Considering that this noise is produced mainly at night since the cold air required for generation of artificial snow is more often available at night than in the daytime, it is necessary to make this apparatus as free of noise as possible. Otherwise the apparatus cannot be used in the vicinity of living quarters such as homes, hotels or the like.
An apparatus for making artificial snow in which pressurized water and pressurized air are mixed with each other and sprayed through nozzles is described in German Open Patent Application No. 29 41 052. This known apparatus does not have a ductlike housing inside of which a blower is located for generation of an air flow rushing past or grazing a plurality of orifices or nozzles. A double-wall construction is used here to damp or muffle the sound produced by the nozzles. The inner wall is perforated and a sound-absorbing material is located in the intervening space. Since moisture enters the sound-absorbing material, icing occurs so that the desired muffling of the sound is not guaranteed.